User talk:HEADSHOTDEALER
Hey headshot, i noticed you where making alot of changes and wanted to pull you into something i just dragged nexus into, I would like to see a slight reformat/ standardization of eeverything for CS:GO there is a link to an italy beta page there. if you like it we should continue. My main ideais to make GO stuff first cause that should be the main souce of traffic. I was thinking about changing the gun pages, but i like the current format of most. See Deasert eagle or glock 18. what i would like to see on these and work for is go information first. (example glock 18 price ) The Glock is the cheapest firearm in the Counter-Strike series, costing only $300 changed in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive from $400. Since GO is the newest in needs to be the starndard info all other games can be side notes. again this is just an idea that i like and you dont have to follow it, but if you notice some in your editing it would be cool to see these pages cleaned up. -(Postal Premise) Request: Hey HEADSHOTDEALER, Thanks for providing updated information and photos for the CS: Global Offensive weapons. The CS Wiki looks better thanks to your contributions. If possible, could you please provide photos for the Arsenal Tips and tricks pages? It would great if you can provide assistance again. Thanks again! :) TheNeXusCore (talk) 15:54, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Damage P250 Hi! HEADSHOTDEALER! i got the hitboxdamage form a video try to watch one placed in the link below that page, if you find that is not correct, please contact me, because i din't have CS:GO.--Yong feng (talk) 22:19, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Nova issue Nevermind, thanks for fixing the nova page I guess I was drowsy when editing that page. --Dan67 (Talk) 18:02, April 17, 2013 (UTC) MP7: Easy Actually the MP7 is not aweful at long range but serviceable since the recoil is kind of comfortable when shooting carefully, sure it may not always guarentee a kill at that distance but having your enemy crippled will make it easier for your teammates to take him down. Dan67 14:11, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Regarding SSG 553 edit Changed in an update, would of been nice to know that earlier thanks Dan67 16:26, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Nice work Nice work, HEADSHOTDEALER! You doing good for adding CSGO images, as most other users (intrude me) are unable to do it.--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→ ) 22:18, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I could upload some CS:GO images too but my computer is running the game on low settings/graphics so I decided to allow users with better computers/higher graphics to post pictures. TheNeXusCore (talk) 00:31, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I saw your update on the 5-7 damage table. You browse r/globaloffensive, perhaps? Icekilled (talk) 21:10, December 2, 2013 (UTC) aimpunch That is a new word, thanks.--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→ ) 03:00, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Your Edits on the Desert Eagle Page Hello, You said some of the advice on that page was "retarded", such as the part when jumping, it reduces the Deagle's accuracy. This is primarily true in CS:GO because everytime I jump when wielding the Desert Eagle, the crosshair's size has greatly increased. I'm typing this because do you have anything better for tactics regarding the usage of this pistol? I'm just curious. TheNeXusCore (talk) 08:41, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Reply "5 seconds? Don't exaggerate please. The CSGO Deagle takes a long time for the recoil to settle but it does not take 5 seconds. Rushing with a knife is a tactic when the Deagle enemy is reloading? That's retarded I don't know what else to say. Just shoot him" 1.) I have CS:GO and I used the Deagle multiple times. The recoil is very high per shot and it does take several seconds for it to become accurate again. If I fire a second shot immediately after the first bullet, it can't hit a target. This is why so many players in CS:GO avoid using it. 2.) Usually, in the pistol round, if you engage a lone enemy with an empty Deagle and you have somehow run out of ammo for (both) your (primary and) secondary weapon, I was able to get a knife kill (if I was in close proximity). I only did this perhaps twice with human players (since I just mentioned almost no one ever uses this pistol). TheNeXusCore (talk) 20:54, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Editing for weapons: For weapons, such as the AUG, and M4A4, are listed at 666 RPM. How do you know that is right? Here's my proof: 0.10: 600 RPM 0.09: 700 RPM 0.08: 800 RPM 0.07: 900 RPM 0.06: 1000 RPM As you can see, the values 0.06 and 0.1 peg the other values. Therefore, each value (0.01) represents 100 RPM. 21:23, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Images Please use png type images instead of jpg. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 12:08, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Advice "Terrible advice, Sawed Off is a good weapon against an M4A4?" :Did you ever try new methods in using weapons? The rifles in CS:GO have been nerfed so much that I often used shotguns, even in competitive. I was able to kill lone enemies with the M4A4 at very close range when wielding the Sawed-Off. TheNeXusCore (talk) 18:18, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Do not underestimate Sawed Off. I frequently killed by the Sawed Off user in close range while I'm using M4A4. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 06:36, March 19, 2014 (UTC) "Rifles haven't been nerfed much at all in GO. Even with the running accuracy nerf months ago, they're still the dominant weapons in CSGO from every single match from matchmaking at any decent level to pro matches" Recoil per shot and/or spread per bullet has increased for most rifles, save for the SG 553 as its recoil has decreased. No one ever uses the FAMAS, Galil AR, AUG, and even the SG 553 (despite its change) in pro tournaments as players prefer a high rate of fire. To this day, the CT weapons are overpowered, mainly, because of their high accuracy while the T weapons have high recoil and low accuracy. Nowadays, burst-fire at longer ranges is something I don't see often so players have to reach close proximity with targets.TheNeXusCore (talk) 19:13, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Image About the image you talk about, you can crop the image to just show the gun model. PNG files has bigger file size due to its high quality. So I think to reduce the file size, cropping is a way better. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 14:09, March 28, 2014 (UTC) M4A1 RPM In the game file, it shows 685 RPM instead of 666 RPM. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:41, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :I think we should use the game one, instead of the one you calculated on. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:02, April 13, 2014 (UTC) That makes sense :/ Anyway, did you play Counter-Strike Online? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII'']] 02:59, April 13, 2014 (UTC)